Fascisme and Love
by Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis
Summary: Dulu namaku Erwin Rommel. Seorang Jendral besar Nazi yang ditakuti dan dijuluki Rubah Gurun. Hidup dan matiku adalah milik bangsaku. Itu yang kuyakini sampai aku bangkit kembali. Bukan sebagai Arya. Identitasku yang baru adalah Naruto, Iblis yang menyerahkan hidup dan matinya untuk Rajaku, Sera … / Nazi!Naruto/ Naruto/Serafall/ RNR/


Selimut gulita di Munich.

"Kurasa hanya ini _wasiatku_ …"

Aku menatap selembar kertas dengan bercak tinta segelap malam di meja. Pena yang kupakai untuk melukiskan hal _terakhir_ tergeletak dekat kertas itu. Lilin kecil menyinari dan membantuku sedari tadi.

Dari cahaya remang itu, aku bisa melihat sesuatu. Bayangan hitam dari diriku sendiri. Tercetak _abstrak_ pada datarnya meja dan lantai kamarku. Entah lelah atau pengaruh lain, namun bayanganku terlihat ber-Transformasi. Menjadi sesuatu yang membuatku memasang senyum _getir_. Ah kurasa ini hanya delusi dari sebuah akhir.

Aku berdiri. Pergi melangkah pelan dan bergema menuju tempat tidur sederhana milikku. Pekaianku saat ini seragam militer seperti biasa dengan atribut dan _insignia_ lengkap. Remang-remang memperlihatkan _insignia_ milikku yang menunjukan pangkat tertinggiku, _Generalfieldmarschall_.

Tiap langkahku menggetarkan gendang telingaku sendiri. Mungkin karena kondisi yang sudah larut malam dan hanya sedikit yang terjaga. Sampai langkah yang ke-sembilan aku menghentikan langkahku. Dari safirku aku melihat bayangan dari tubuhku di dinding – tepat di depanku. Dari sana, delusikemudian men-transformasi.

" _Fuhrer_ …"

Sebuah kata yang menjadi awal dan akhir bagiku. Kata yang begitu terkenal dan ditakuti juga berpengaruh di _Reich_ ketiga. Sebuah kata … yang dahulu adalah pimpinan dan panutanku.

Aku tersenyum getir. Mengingat pemimpinku yang memaksaku berdiri di kondisi sekarang. Juga memaksaku untuk menelan dan mengkonsumsi sebuah pil dari saku milikku.

" … Aku telah melakukan perintah terakhirmu."

Dan kemudian gelap yang menyergap penglihatanku. Lemas menghantam tubuhku dan kini kematian yang menungguku.

.

.

.

 _Dulu namaku Erwin Rommel. Seorang Jendral besar Nazi yang ditakuti dan dijuluki Rubah Gurun. Hidup dan matiku adalah milik bangsaku. Itu yang kuyakini sampai aku bangkit kembali. Bukan sebagai Arya. Identitasku yang baru adalah Naruto, Iblis yang menyerahkan hidup dan matinya untuk Rajaku, Sera …_

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Penulis hanya meminjam karakter, latar juga setting karya mereka. sama sekali tidak mengambil_ _ **Profit**_.

.

 _ **Fascisme and Love**_

 _Presented by Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis_

.

 _ **Warning :**_

 _AR, gaje, typo (s), OOC, Romance, Supranatural, Historical, etc._

 _ **Rate**_ _: M_

 _ **Genre**_ _: Romance, Supranatural, Historical, Drama, and Little Bit Tragedy_

 _Naruto/Serafall_

 _NAZI!Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 **Chapter 1 : Kesetiaan baru.**

* * *

Kita selisik lebih jauh. Menjelajah kenangan dan menemukan informasi. Informasi kecil namun penting. Soal Jendral Nazi berpangkat _Generalfieldmarschall_ [ **1** ] _,_ bernama Erwin Rommel.

Ada yang sudah tau? Sepertinya sedikit.

Marsekal Lapangan Erwin Rommel. Adalah seorang Jendral Militer _Whermacht_ [ **2** ] yang terkanal dan ditakuti. Karirnya begitu cemerlang, dengan puncak pencapaiannya adalah saat awal Perang Dunia II. Ketika itu dia memimpin Divisi Panzer ke-7 dan meng-Invasi Perancis. Bersama beberapa Jendral lainnya, Rommel adalah orang yang percaya dan yakin akan taktik _Blitzkrieg_ (Perang Kilat).

Menggunakan _Blitzkrieg_ dan kendaraan lapis baja itulah Rommel kemudian berperang di Front Afrika Utara. Demi membantu aliansi _Reich_ ketiga – Italia saat itu, Rommel memimpin perang melawan Inggris. Kampenye militernya dominan terjadi di gurun pasir sehingga dengan prestasinya tersebut, Rommel kemudian dijuluki _The Desert Fox_ atau Rubah Gurun.

Singkat cerita seperti alur Perang Dunia II yang banyak diketahui, Rommel terus berjuang dan berperang. Bahkan sampai pada peperangan melawan Sekutu di Normandia.

Namun, meskipun begitu cemerlang prestasi dan gigih perjuangannya, Rommel harus menghadapi akhir yang tragis untuk hidupnya. Dia harus menerima akhir hidup yang tragis. Yakni, diperintah bunuh diri oleh pemimpinnnya.

Rommel yang terlibat pada aksi Plot Pembunuhan Hitler – demi menyelamatkan _Reich_ dari tangan dingin sang _Fuhrer_ , harus berakhir pada kegagalan dan menghadapi murka pemimpinnya. Meskipun kedudukannya sebgai Pahlawan Nasional karena prestasinya, Rommel dipaksa menerima. Dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri atau keluarganya tewas bersama dengannya.

Maka pada saat itu, Erwin Rommel sang Rubah Gurun ditemukan tewas bunuh diri diusia 52 tahun. Tentara berpangkat _Generalfieldmarschall_ itu tewas akibat keracunan _Sianida_.

"Sebuah akhir yang _getir_ untuk pahlawan …"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang _twintails_ dengan setelan pakaian formal ber-jas hitam itu bergumam dalam _miris_. Perasaan yang terbangun setelah mendapati _nadir_ yang terjadi pada seorang Jendral besar dan Pahlawan Nasional. Wanita itu – Serafall namanya, dia tersenyum penuh arti memandang sebuah nisan kuburan.

"Seperti menemukan sebuah _harta karun,_ 'kan?"

 _Blue_ itu mengerling, menatap seorang pria muda seusianya yang bersamanya. Dia berambut hijau bak _klorofil_ dengan pakaian ala bangsawan. Mendengus kecil, kala sadar ekspresi malas pria tersebut.

"Bukankah ini memang _harta karun_ , Ajuka?" tanya wanita dengan gelar _Maou Leviathan_ tersebut. Violet miliknya menyelisik gerak-gerik rekannya Ajuka.

Ajuka Beelzebub. _Maou_ jenius pencetus system _Evil Piece_ yang bergelar _Super-Devil_ karena _Abnormalitas_ yang dia bawa – bersama kedua sisanya. Dia adalah pahlawan dari _Civil War_ dahulu antara kaum tua kanan-konservatif melawan kaum muda kiri-progresif. Juga, Serafall pun adalah pahlawan bergelar sama seperti Ajuka.

"Mungkin," Ajuka mendengus, matanya membaca huruf demi huruf berbahasa Jerman yang terukir di nisan megah dengan banyak penghargaan militer itu dengan serius. Sebuah nama melekat dalam ingatan, "Erwin Rommel. Bisa menghidupkan legenda besar sepertinya dan menjadikannya _pihak_ -mu, kurasa normal kalau disebut _harta karun_."

"Begitukah?" Maou wanita itu membalas ambigu. Blue lurus kedepan, ingatan yang kembali melayang. Serafall mengingatnya. Tujuan mereka kemari adalah untuk melakukan uji coba _Evil Piece_ baru. Tak banyak perubahan, namun ada peningkatan _signifikan_ dari uji coba Ajuka yang terbaru.

"Ya," Maou berambut bak _klorofil_ itu juga membalas ambigu. Tugas ini seharusnya adalah milik Serafall. Namun mengetahui bahwa subjek uji coba ini adalah seorang Legenda yang tak pernah dia pikirkan, membuatnya tertarik.

Namun, "aku masih bingung, Sera. Soal ini … kenapa kau memilih Jendral Nazi? Apa ada alasan khusus?"

Awan kelabu yang bergulung – sebelumnya, kini tercerai-berai. Angin membawa tiap-tiap embundan uap itu terpisah dan menyisakan ruang bagi sang surya bersinar. Di langit Jerman, pecahan cahaya kekuningan jatuh menimpa. Bersinar terang memberikan semangat dan mengundang senyuman.

Begitu juga Serafall. Wanita itu menatap langit yang mulai cerah dan hangat. Senyuman manis terukir. Ingatannya jelas tau bahwa tempat pemakaman ini awalnya dingin dan kelam. Namun kini hangat dan cerah ketika surya bertugas.

Namun bukan itu alasan wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Ajuka tau. Serafall tersenyum untuk _sesuatu_ yang berbeda – yang dia pun tak mengetahui.

"Entahlah Ajuka …"

Alis terangkat dan pikiran mengikat erat tanya. Maou jenius itu bingung akan jawaban ambigu rekannya. Ajuka kembali bertanya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sendiri tak tau alasan jelasnya. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa bukan mereka ras yang lebih hebat. Youkai, Vampir, Siluman dan lain-lain. Mereka lebih menguntungkan secara _teori_."

"Lalu?"

"Namun … entah mengapa hatiku tertarik kemari. Pada seseorang yang dahulu begitu setia dan loyal. _Generalfieldmarschall_ Erwin Rommel, aku sudah mendengar kisahnya. Aku terkagum oleh pesonanya, kesetiaannya, loyalitasnya dan ketangguhannya."

Wajah putih Serafall terlihat bersinar cerah di mata Ajuka. Kejeniusan Maou itu juga menangkap sebuah ambisi _emosional_ yang merekat kuat di diri rekannya. Untuk alasan Maou Leviathan itu, dia sendiri belum paham. Namun melihat sinar cerah dari perasaan rekannya, barangkali cukup meyakinkan dan menghancurkan ragu dan kebingungannya.

Lagipula, jarang sekali melihat seorang Serafall yang ber- _kedok_ kekanak-kanakan memasang senyum cerah _nan_ tulus. Bagi Ajuka yang sudah mengenal sahabatnya begitu lama, adalah sebuah _anugrah_ tersendiri.

"Baiklah Sera." Ajuka berpikir keajabian, maka tepat saat itu terjadilah. Sebuah lingkaran delusifberwarna hijau melayang pelan mengikuti arah pergerakan telapak tangan tuannya. Aksara-aksara sihir berputar kencang. Dan sekejap portal sihir tercipta hingga memunculkan sebuah tubuh pria tanpa busana.

"Itu adalah tubuh buatan. Produk baru Laboratorium milikku. Dalam tubuhnya sudah ter- _setting Evil Piece_ milikmu, Sera. Kau hanya tinggal menghubungkan Ruh subjek dengan tubuh nyatanya. Maka Budak dengan jiwa seorang Jendral Nazi akan tercipta."

Ajuka mengamati. Dia melihat Serafall mengeluarkan sebuah bidak _Queen_ yang menyala _Crimson_. Melirik juga dada tubuh buatan pria berambut pirang tanpa busana, kini bersinar _Crimson_.

' _Evil Piece Sera akan memanggil ruh subjek dari peristirahatannya melalui media DNA subjek. Jika benar makam ini adalah peristirahatan terakhir Erwin Rommel, maka Evil Piece baru itu akan memanggil ruhnya dan menanamkannya pada tubuh buatan. Meskipun system ini lebih biadab dari sebelumnya, namun, keajabian yang tercipta begitu luar biasa. Besar kemungkinan legenda-legenda masa lalu lainnya bisa kami hidupkan lagi.'_

Begitulah ringkasnya cara kerja Evil Piece terbaru hasil penelitian Ajuka. Jelas juga dari mekanisme kerjanya, Evil Piece ini dibuat untuk memanggil legenda-legenda terdahulu. Membangkitkan mereka dan memaksa mereka berjuang kembali. Seperti kata penciptanya, _system ini amat begitu biadab_.

"Aku Serafall Leviathan, memanggilmu kembali ke dunia fana …"

Lantunan kata Serafall ber-reaksi bagai mantera. Seperti mengundang fatamorganadan menghadirkan delusi. Bidak _Queen_ yang dia pegang melayang pelan mendekati nisan makam dan bersinar tiap detiknya. Detik selanjutnya nisan makam itu juga bersinar _crimson_. Seperti sebuah benda berbagi cahaya.

" … Dahulu engkau adalah pejuang tangguh yang bertarung untuk bangsamu, pemimpinmu dan keluargamu … " kata demi kata mantera Serafall ucapkan. Ajuka di sampingnya mengawasi. Sekali lagi bisa melihat ambisi _emosional_ dari seorang Maou wanita.

"Sekarang … engkau akan bangkit kembali, bertarung dan berjuang kembali. Bukan untuk bangsa _Arya_ -mu, bukan untuk _Fuhrer_ dan juga keluargamu. Sekarang dan selamanya, kau akan bertarung untukku, Rajamu … "

Cahaya crimsonbersinar terang di Pemakaman, menemani sinar surya yang mencerahkan. Menyatu dan saling melebur menjadi cahaya terang yang silau. Kedua Iblis itu masih bisa melihat jelas – meski untuk ukuran manusia mustahil. Ajuka mengamati prosesnya. Awan halus _abstrak,_ keluar dari makam itu dan tertarik pada bidak _Queen_ Serafall yang melayang di depannya.

Serafall dengan tangan mungilnya menggerakan bidak itu. Bergerak perlahan dan kemudian Maou wanita itu mengarahkannya pada dada tubuh buatan – berwujud pria pirang tanpa busana, di dekatnya. Blue miliknya mengamati dengan serius. Keseriusan dan ambisi, tersirat dari melebarnya sang blue Leviathan.

" … Untukku, Serafall Leviathan!"

Dan cahaya crimsonkemudian menguasai warna disana. Memburamkan pandangan dan menghalangi penglihatan. Melindungi moment dimana bidak Serafall masuk pada tubuh buatan itu dan menyala terang. Ajuka mengamati dengan penuh keseriusan. Bergumam dalam hati agar uji coba ini berhasil.

Hening tertanam. Tak bersuara menunggu pasti. Hingga kemudian suara tetesan jatuh mengundang sadar. Langit cerah Jerman, kini menurunkan bebannya. Beban berat yang dipikul bersama untuk kesejahteraan manusia dari-Nya. Kini jatuh bebas dan meng-hujani tanah _Reich._ Blue Serafall memandang ke atas. Wajah dan helaian hitam rambutnya terbasahi tetesan air hujan yang mulai deras. Dia tak menyangka kecerahan seperti ini harus diiringi tetesan beban awan.

Kemudian dia memandang tubuh buatan itu. Cahaya darinya kini pudar. Serafall dan Ajuka menunggu pasti. Keduanya tak mengetahui apakah uji coba mereka berhasil dan tubuh buatan itu bukan hanya sebatas 'tubuh buatan' lagi. Wanita cantik itu menyelisik. Mengamati lekuk tubuh dan wajah si pria pirang. Wajah tirus, rahang tegas dan helai mempesona secerah surya yang menghias. Dia akui makhluk mati buatan Ajuka amat sangat tampan.

Serafall membangun senyum. Bukan karena kesempurnaan karya rekannya. Dia sedari dulu tak pernah mempedulikan kesempurnaan fisik. Sebuah _Bullshit_ boleh dia kata. Baginya, kesempurnaan seseorang harus dilihat dari bagaimana dia menyikapi sesuatu. Sikapnya. Serafall tersenyum atas ekspetasinya sendiri. Pikiran jauh melayang memikirkan setelah uji coba ini berhasil.

"Wooow … kurasa ini benar-benar berhasil, Sera." Ajuka berucap terkejut. Membola matanya memandangi tubuh 'hidup' yang mulai bergerak kecil. Sadar juga rekan wanitanya tersenyum sumringah.

Tetes air mengiringi. Membasahi dan menemani gerak-gerik kecil dan lemah seorang pemuda yang terlahir kembali. Pria pirang itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Menyingkirkan penjara yang mengekang sang safir. Memandang langit dan berkedip kecil ketika tetesan menimpa safirnya. Pria itu terkejut. Menyelisik semua yang ada dengan keringkihan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi … "

Serafall kini tau bagaimana suara dari subjek percobaan mereka. Untuk saat ini masih begitu ringkih, namun wanita itu yakin ada keteguhan lagi ketangguhan dari suara tersebut. Maou wanita itu berjelan perlahan – mendekati pria yang masih tergeletak lemah. Ajuka berjalan mengikutinya.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Soldier_."

Safir pria itu lurus memandang subjek yang menyambutnya – yakni Serafall. Dia juga mendapati pria berambut _nyentrik_ dekat dengan wanita tadi. Jari-jarinya bergerak dan tangannya bergetar, memaksa berdiri dari posisi tersebut. Namun ringkih masih mengekang. Desahan pasrah yang bisa dia keluarkan.

"Apa yang terjadi … Nona?" untuk sebuah alasan, pria itu ragu memanggil 'Nona' pada Serafall. Entah untuk alasan apa, namun nalurinya berkata wanita itu harus mendapat lebih. Dia harus dihormati dan dilindungi.

"Kurasa, realita seperti ini bukanlah milikku lagi? Aku … aku merasa diriku sudah mati." lanjut pria itu. Agak ragu dan sedih dalam berucap. Namun safir itu berhadapan langsung dengan blue yang memandangnya dari atas. Tetes hujan jatuh memunculkan gemercik.

"Memang," pria itu tau dan sadar, terkejut harusnya bukan ekspresinya sekarang. Namun bagaimana, dia begitu bingung dengan realita. Juga fenomena yang menimpanya. Serafall juga tentu tau, dia tak mau _Ratu_ barunya itu bingung agak lama, "kau sudah mati. Identitasmu sebagai _Generalfieldmarschall_ Erwin Rommel sudah lama meninggal dan tenggelam dalam waktu. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya … "

" … kau adalah bidakku. Ratuku. Orang yang akan menghormati dan menjagaku hingga akhir. Identitasmu yang sekarang," Serafall coba menyelami kenangan. Dia lupa untuk menyiapkan nama bagi sang Ratu baru. Tentu saja, mana mungkin pria pirang ringkih itu masih mengemban identitas _Generalfieldmarschall_ Erwin Rommel di kehidupannya sekarang. Ajuka mengawasi. Dia masih terkejut akan hasil. Biarlah Serafall yang mengurus subjek itu. Baginya, adalah ilmu juga pencapaian saat ini.

Entah mengapa wanita itu teringat makanan Jepang yang cukup dia gemari. Senyum indah terukir dan sebuah nama terpahat dalam ingatan. Mengalir cepat dalam kata,

"Naruto. Namamu sekarang adalah Naruto, oh _Soldier_."

"Naruto?"

Ah Serafall tau lidah Naruto sepertinya belum terbiasa. Dia terkikik kecil bersama Ajuka yang menganga tak menyangka. Subjek hebat mereka dinami toping Ramen.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, teh hangatnya."

Pelayan wanita itu undur diri. Memberi hormat sebelumnya pada sang 'Nyonya'.

Uap mengepul dari teh hangat buatan pelayannya. Aroma khas dari _Camellia sinensis_ [ **3** ]menyeruak dari gelas dan mengundang reaksi. Wanita berambut hitam _twintails_ dengan setelan jas formal itu tersenyum menghirupnya. Sensasi tenang hadir menyelimuti. Sejenak menggeser penat yang tadi menghantui.

Dia kembali membaca buku setelah menyesap rasa. Huruf demi huruf dan kalimat demi kalimat yang menyusun sebuah paragraf. Serafall membacanya dengan khusyuk. Bluenya enggan berpindah ketika menemukan beberapa informasi yang menarik ambisi _emosional_ nya.

Adalah buku biografi dan kisah perjuangan Erwin Rommel. Jiwa yang kini bersemayam dan berganti identitas menjadi Naruto – bidak ratunya. Serafall memang sudah membacanya – berulang kali malahan. Namun entah mengapa dia tak pernah bosan. Sedikitpun otaknya tak pernah melabuhkan bacaannya saat ini pada ruang kebosanan.

Katakanlah, semuanya karena kekaguman.

Serafall begitu kagum. Takjub mengetahui kisah luar biasa dari pria tangguh dan loyal semacam itu. Bertambah pula emosinya setelah berhasil mendapatkannya untuk menjadi ratunya.

Untuk seluruh hidupnya hingga saat ini, Serafall tak pernah merasa senang selain ini dan sedikit hal lainnya. Baginya, kebahagiaan sekarang tak kalah dari perasaannya ketika adik kecilnya lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Benar-benar, Serafall sangat amat senang dengan pencapaiannya. Dia tau, _prasangka_ orang mungkin menganggap kesenangannya adalah karena Naruto kuat. Dia legenda dan sudah pasti luar biasa tangguh. Namun bukan begitu kenyataannya. Serafall tak pernah – dan mungkin tak akan pernah, berpikiran buruk seperti itu.

Baginya kesempuranaan materi hanya _delusi_ , kebaikan hatilah yang _asli_.

Lagipula, Naruto masih baru. Dia masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan semua yang terjadi. Serafall bahkan tau, pria pirang itu masih begitu syok. Pria pirang dengan mata biru cerah itu, masih terlarut dalam _adaptasi_ realita dan belum memikirkan banyak soal kekuatan dan hal lainnya.

Meskipun itu adalah syarat wajib dan harus dilakukan untuk melindunginya. Namun Serafall pun tau, tak mudah bagi subjek percobaan ini. Bahkan Serafall percaya pada awalnya uji coba ini akan kacau karena mental subjek yang tak menentu. Rusak.

Namun …

' _Naruto berbeda. Soldier-ku itu amat begitu tangguh dan setia seperti dahulunya. Jika orang lain mungkin sudah stress dan depresi, dia masih bertahan. Kurasa … inilah alasanku sebenarnya memilih dia.'_

Yah, untuk saat ini Serafall anggap alasan utamanya adalah itu. Untuk masa depan yang tak pasti _lagi_ tak menentu, dia tak mengetahui. Mungkin akan berkembang alasan lain.

Sebuah alasan yang lebih dari sekadar _logic_. Namun juga menafsirkan _Ambisi Emosional_ seorang Serafall.

… _**Fertig …**_

* * *

 **Glosarium :**

[ **1** ] Generalfeldmarschall : Atau Jenderal Marsekal Lapangan adalah pangkat militer di angkatan bersenjata Negara Jerman; Monarki Habsburg; dan Kekaisaran Austria. Untuk pembanding, pangkat ini sama dengan Laksamana besar.

[ **2** ] Whermacht : adalah nama angkatan bersenjata/militer Nazi-Jerman sejak tahun 1935-1945. Bagian-bagiannya adalah _Heer_ (Angkatan Darat); _Kriegsmarine_ (Angkatan Laut); _Luftwaffe_ (Angkatan Udara); dan pasukan elit Jerman _Waffen-SS_.

[ **3** ] Camellia sinensis : adalah nama lain dari tanamah teh.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Sebuah fic baru lagi? Yah benar.

Ini fic baru saya – yang akan digarap _agak_ serius, yang berbeda dengan beberapa fic event yang saya publish beberapa waktu lalu. Tentu saja, karena besar harapan saya di fic saya kali ini. dan selain itu, ini adalah satu dari sekian karya saya yang berbau Nazi yang sejak lama ingin di Publish. Makna lainnya, tunggu juga karya saya yang berbau Nazi dengan kemasan ala saya lainnya.

Sekilas, cerita ini hampir sama dengan alur _klise_ fic di Fandom Crossover DxD yang lainnya. Saya tau. Namun seperti diatas, ada harapan besar di fic ini. dan salah satunya adalah ke- _klise_ an yang ada, pudar jua nanti. Dan seperti diatas, ini adalah fic yang fokus pada hubungan Romance dengan agak Drama Naruto/Serafall. Yang mungkin diiringi Supranatural, Little Bit Tragedy n' Action dan juga Historical soal Nazi yang konteksnya ke seorang Erwin Rommel.

Fic saya yang lainnya? Novus Ordo dan Yellow Soul? Boleh berkata tenang? XD.

Yah fic saya yang dua itu katakanlah sebelumnya saya agak kehilangan kesan. Dan lagi, beberapa waktu ke belakang saya belajar serius PUEBI, Diksi, dan lain hal yang menunjang teknik menulis dari para _suhu_ yang ahli. Sehingga dengan sibuknya di RL dan masalah _professional_ menulis yang berlabuh ke belajar, otomatis hilang waktu ke _praktis_ menulis dan akhirnya lupa, XD.

Tapi tenang, rencana saya aka nada lanjutannya kok. Alur sudah ada. Dan mungkin tinggal menyesuaikan lagi. Adapun kemungkinan lainnya, akan di _re-make_ demi kenyamanan dan kesenangan baru.

Juga boleh minta saran? Adakah kekuatan atau konsep kemampuan yang cocok untuk Naruto? Yang relevan dengan Militer dan masa lalunya begitu. Silahkan tinggalkan saran di kolom Review.

Seperti itu dari saya. Jangan lupa – saya memohon sangat, dukung terus fic ini dengan memberkan Kritik, Saran dan juga komentarnya dalam bentuk reviews atau pesan langsung di PM. Saya akan mencoba mengusahakan belajar dari sana dan membalas semuanya. Karena jujur, apresiasi adalah prestasi. Sebuah prestasi harus kembali di apresiasi. Segitu, saya juga sadar masih banyak hal yang kurang. Seperti PUEBI yang berantakan, efisiensi bahasa dan juga diksi yang begitu _rancu_.

Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa.

 _Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis_ a.k.a _LOL_


End file.
